Opposition Fanfic
by FandomBox
Summary: Continuing on from Origin. Daemon, Dawson and Dee have been lead away by their own kind. Can Katy and Daemon survive apart? The events that occur will change them, will they ever be the same? Or can Katy change their fate? A final battle will end conflict forever. The real question is, What form is the real danger? They could be fighting themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**~Hi this is my first Fanfic and it is continuing on from Opposition. Please R&R and any smart comments for Katy or Daemon would also be helpful. Enjoy!~**

**Daemon's POV**

I am running. We can't let them find out about us. They think were under their control because of our alieness, but we are different. I spotted my sister's head in amongst the wave of people. Idiots, letting themselves get caught up in this. Using all my speed I caught up to Dee. I could tell she had acknowledged me.

I scanned the area without turning my head for Dawson. I couldn't sense him anywhere nearby. I lost track of him when we had stopped at an old safe house.

A sharp pain shot up my neck and I flinched. It was getting harder to control. Each day the pain got worse. Weeks since I'd last seen her. Months since I saw the sweet little girl in her stripy reindeer socks. My wife. It was funny to call her that now even though nobody knew about us.

For a second I thought I saw her slim figure powering alongside me. Purple bruises covered her face and her hair danced in the wind. She had gone through too much, all just for me. The guilt ate away at me every day as we kept on running. Such a brave solider she is, the memories of her keep me together, so that one day I might find my way back to her.

**Katy's POV**

Stuff this. I can't take it anymore. I want, I need daemon. I can't stand not knowing what's happening to him. I'd thought moving to West Virginia was a bad Idea. Maybe I was right. In the last year I'd murdered people, created a war between the most deadly, left my mum unprotected and in grief, wiped out whole set of triplets, watched countless people die because of me. I was tired of being the bad guy I just want to make things right.

3 months….

In 3 months lots can change

Beth has been going downhill since the flash, blind us all and run away looking like street lights session. I wonder if the baby will make it and if even she will survive this.

She lost Dawson.

I lost Daemon.

We are all falling apart without Dee too, she was like the glue. Archer was suffering a bit too I suppose, even though he'd known her less than a week. I guess he'd never loved someone before.

Luc seems down too but he keeps us all in moving around. Slipping in and out of the shadows. One second we're there the next we've disappeared and destroyed any hint if our existence.

Being stuck in this tiny musty caravan was driving me insane. Plus the fact I was claustrophobic wasn't helping. We travelled through the states, ears listening for any happenings that might suggest a hint. We scanned the news and hacked into systems. Nothing. Zero. Rei. Nil. Nada.

I brought my fist against the table and growled "Right this is it. I've had it to the moon and back with you and your "grand plans". We're supposed to be rescuing them remember, yeah that little fact."

"Well, if you have a better idea, let's hear it and see how well it works out. Hm?" Luc replied with one of his annoying smirks.

Damn it. He had me. Well the problem was I didn't actually have a plan apart from magically wishing them back, which wasn't really an option. Luc chocked on his own laughter from across the well you wouldn't really call it a room, earning him one of my famous death glares. Well how hard can it be to come up with a plan, or just ramble on. I cleared my throat.

"If we were to waste our time going on one more of your stinky little adventures we're going to get caught and we'll be right back where we started. We've had too many dead ends" I complained. And when I say dead ends I mean dead ends. We're talking bodies splatted everywhere in alleyways.

Luc sighed "I know you're used to charging into the action without thinking but once you have done that, you're like a neon light out there. Saying 'come and get me, come and get me'. We can't afford to lose you as well to your own bad habits."

"I do not. I think very clearly about what I'm going to do I just don't always have the technology and people that you have available to you" I snapped, lying through my teeth.

"If you want to hand yourself to Daedalus , you're welcome too but it won't get us any closer to finding them." said Luc.

"I would never hand myself over to them, I would go put up a fight and stroll right in" I explained.

"Ah, now it's clear to me, all you want is Daemon back. Nothing else matters, you don't care about what Daedalus are doing, Dee or Dawson, the origins or how many innocent people are going to die in this war. You just want Daemon and to have a reunion like Beth and Dawson here." he said sadly.

That was the last straw. I stood up while Beth tried to pull me back down. I brushed her fingers away and stormed towards the door. Archer was just coming inside from his rounds as I brushed past him.

Luc called after me

"We will get them back but we need to stick together."

"Last time I listened to you. We have gotten nowhere. This time I leave you." I replied.

And I started to run, letting the force spread through me. I left Archer, Luc and Beth behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**{Disclaimer, I do NOT own any of these characters. Please R&R and comment any ideas you have. Enjoy!}**

**Daemon's POV**

They were slowing down, lights flickered off in front of us. As I slowed to a stop, one of the Luxen in front yelled out

"Alright, now we only have one shot at this. This will end things forever. The war will be over and everything will be settled. So let's get in there and kick some ass. Remember if you follow your role everything will be fine. You just need to trust us and stick to the plan and it'll be back to normal before you know it.'

Pfft. Oh please, I was more likely to trust a kidnapper that was luring me in with candy over these ones. Kat would know what to do. I always stopped her though, I just couldn't bring myself to let her take all the blame if she failed. Although I just loved that look on her face when she was trying so hard to hate and argue with me but she loved me too much.

The Luxen were moving into, hmm well bunches, like grapes and started moving to their designated jobs that may have been mentioned when I wasn't listening. The guy in front of me was walking in circles. Maybe not that one, ah the Luxen on my right were heading off up the steep mountain that toiled above us. And I may have decided to choose my own adventure.

I slipped into the dark undergrowth and snuck up the mountain, ahead of the Luxen slowing walking behind. I found a spot that hid my figure well and I peered cautiously over the ridge of the mountain. I swear I almost fainted. It couldn't be possible.

**Katy's POV**

I had run. May not have been the brightest idea I ever had but I certainly couldn't stay there a moment longer. I left with no water, money, contacts, food or weapon. I was completely alone. I think I am somewhere south of Tennessee and have been wandering the countryside for a few days now. There's just something telling me to stay. I hate these feelings, always they are bad.

I should go. I followed the country road away from that place and I thought I felt a faint tingle on my neck. On my left a towering mountain appeared, rising out of the fog and an electric fence buzzed somewhere nearby. Then up ahead I saw a massive camp stretching for as far as the eye could see. I bolted.

But I knew, they were Luxen.

**Daemon's POV**

I stumbled back (I never stumble) into a clump of bushes and shoved my thumb in my mouth to stop me from yelling out. Luxen. Not just any Luxen. There was Arum and essence of Katy. Katy. KATY. She was so close, but the feeling was trickling out of me. No. She was moving away. I wonder if she felt something too. I wanted to search, to find the spot where I could sense her again and see her soft, beautiful face. But it was too risky, with the Luxen behind me and Arum in front who's know what might happen.

I cautiously waited for the Luxen to reach the tip of the mountain, who smartly decided to stand right on the edge. I can just imagine giving them a little push and watching them roll and bounce all the way down. Possibly even getting electrocuted by the fence.

May as well have some fun while I'm here. I flicked the first guy in the back, just below the shoulder and he tumbled down, knocking some others down like dominos. The last guy jumped off before I could push him, he must've thought that's how they were getting down.

I chuckled to myself and then loud sirens came in making my ears pound. Light flooded the mountain and before I could react I felt the bullet go through my chest and it was like my chest had caught fire. I could feel the blood oozing around under my shirt. I struggled to my feet and thought 'no I must do this for Kat, she can't die this way', then I was gone.


End file.
